


Why now?

by CourtzBortz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1k plus words per chapter, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Excuse the cringe, F/M, Frisk is a chile, Hope Courtz is ok, I'm Sorry, I'm a beginner writer, I'm lazy sometimes, I'm not good at names, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Reader Has A Name, Thank you for reading anyway uwu, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Who is also a chile, You can read as a reader, chara is a ghost, looking towards slow burn, slow or fast burn undecided, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtzBortz/pseuds/CourtzBortz
Summary: "Give me a reason that I should walk out right now!" I exclaim, tears rushing down my cheeks in pure irritation. Why didn't he get it?! Is it that hard to understand that I care?!With a stern glare, he advances towards me, left eye flared with a neon yellow and blue. "I don't have to explain myself to a trainwreck like you, why dont you go back into your own apartment and hide, like you tend to do!" He snarled, his right iris completely gone by now. This wasn't the Sans I knew...What caused all of this to change?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Meeting the Skelebros

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes or other errors in grammar!
> 
> Please enjoy!

_**“You don’t understand!”** _

_**“I need to see her!”** _

_**.** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Who’s ‘her’? That’s new.

I stare at the ceiling, trying to make sense what I heard in my visionless dreams once more.

“I need…to see her?” I mumbled without realizing it. I was thankful I had my own apartment, but I felt flustered nonetheless. A sigh leaves my lips and I sit up, tossing my legs around the edge of my very comfy mattress and got up. A stretch and bones popping later, I’m on my way to the kitchen.

A cup of milk and a Pb&J sounds pretty good.

I press the dressed pieces of bread together, placing it on a paper towel and grabbing both the sandwich and my glass, heading straight to my living room, placing the items on the coffee table and sitting on my worn out couch. It wasn’t the best, but it was good enough for naps, so I wasn’t complaining. I pick up the TV remote and cut the TV on, heading to YouTube to watch some random stuff for background noise.

Oh yeah, I should probably take the time to explain huh?

Ever since these two monsters moved in next door, I’ve been having constant dreams of a man, clearly searching for someone. It used to be just him calling out “Frisk”

Then it would get frantic as days and weeks passed.

He would call different names that sounded like Pokémon names.

“Papyrus!”

“Undyne!”

“Alphys!”

“Toriel!”

The list goes on.

He sounds like he's in so much pain...

Who are these people? Have they died? What do they have to do with me? 

Why are these unfortunate events replaying in my dreams?

What do these two skeletons have to do with it?

Do they even have any connections with what's going on?

I couldn't even talk to them to find out.

And trust me I’ve attempted to talk to them. If you count going to their door and being too scared to knock and ending up running off as an attempt.

What was I supposed to say? "Hey, I know you just moved here, but I've been having nightmares that didn't start till you came, care to explain?"

It didn't help that I was too afraid to talk to them in the first place.

As much as I hate to admit it, I’m scared of them. I’m scared of the monsters that came to the surface. I don’t hate them, but I do get scared of saying the wrong thing and ending up having an army of monsters at my door.

I do have people in my life who would beg to differ.

My mother would’ve had a cow if she had seen a monster, but she had met a wonderful ‘Human Goat Monster’ as she put it. This monster has apparently been very helpful with her gardening, as well as helping with her my little brother.

Don’t get me wrong, my mother isn’t using her, if she truly didn’t trust this goat woman she wouldn’t let her babysit my lil bro. But as these dreams passed, I noticed that some monsters can be really nice. I’ve seen the two skeletons around before. They’re usually hanging out with a child, or three other monsters.

There are other monsters I would see, but it wasn't always good. It seemed that every time something good would happen within this state, our people would panic, and instead of normal panic, it would be anger, fighting, hurting, and possibly even murder...

They seem very nice, I just don’t see myself gathering my courage anytime soon.

If only I knew I had to collect it today.

I stood from my seat as another video began to play. I wash out my glass and place it in the drainer to dry. I open my freezer, only to whine in disappointment. “Man…I ran out of Ice cream…” I groan. I close the door and head to the living room.

I grab my keys, rushing to my room to change into something presentable that isn’t a pair of shorts and a loose tank top. I remove my night clothes and put on a nice Pastel orange long sleeved shirt, a white skirt and my black flat shoes. I tie my hair up into pigtails, placing my glasses on my face after.

I grab my wallet and head out my front door. I lock the door and look up to see two pair of white iris’ staring back at me.

“SANS! IT’S OUR NEIGHBOR!”

_What? No not now!_

“SHE IS A LOT MORE RED THAN I EXPECTED!”

_Oh god no, this is so embarrassing…_

“You ok there buddy? We don’t bite”

“OH YES WE DO NOT BITE!”

_I should’ve just said fuck it to the ice cream._

“You just gonna stand there or say something? You’re as still as stone”

I blink a few times before finally saying a simple “Hello”

My mouth was dry. Was my mouth _hanging open_? Way to go Courtz, you weirded your neighbors out.

“ARE YOU OK HUMAN? YOU SUDDENLY LOOK VERY PALE.”

“Yeah, don’t take our kindness for **_granite_** ”

An audible groan is heard before I come back to my senses again.

“SANS! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!”

“Sorry bro, I guess I just can’t seem to act _**boulder**_ than I look.”

“SANS!”

With a small boost of courage, I take a deep breath. “I apologize; I just never expected to run into you both. I’m sorry if my reaction offended you, I promise I’m nice, I just…didn’t know how to approach you guys. I would hate to make you guys feel bad or anything, I’m just a bit nervous.” I finally explained.

“NOT TO WORRY, HUMAN! WE DO NOT FAULT YOU FOR FEELING THIS WAY, WE ARE GLAD YOU COULD EXPRESS HOW YOU FEEL THOUGH.”

“So, what’s your name kid?”

_Kid?_

Um…

“Oh yes! I’m sorry, again, um…my name is Courtney, I just prefer to be called Courtz, like the crystal?” I say awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Guess we could say you’re a real **_gem_** huh?” Man this guy is full of jokes…

Not that I seemed to mind, since a snort followed it. I felt my face heat up, but ignored the nasty noise my throat an nose decided to create.

“May I know your names?”

“OH YES! MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” With a cute pose and face like that, who wouldn’t find him to be great?

“And…what about you?”

Something about this one seemed…familiar… Have I heard his voice before?

“-you hear me kid?”

I blink, flinching as well. “Gah! I-I’m so s-sorry...can you r-repeat that?” I painfully stutter out, courage now dropped like a hot potato.

“Sure, It’s Sans.”


	2. Can I Have Your Number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol, read to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually got some reads! I'm s glad you guys are enjoying this, I hope this Chapter is just as good!

“GOODBYE HUMAN! WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR FROZEN CREAMY SUBSTANCE!” Says Papyrus as we part ways. The skelebrothers decided to accompany me to the store. I didn’t have any problem with it, being they were both nicer than expected. I didn’t think I would find out so much about a pair of monsters in one night!

Well, an hour to say the least.

They walked with me all the way to the store and waited with me patiently as I shopped for my ice cream and few other items. It was honestly rather sweet or them, considering we just met.

Throughout the whole trip, Papyrus made it clear that he was super happy to know of my existence. He thought since he had never seen me come out of my apartment, that I just didn't really exist. It honestly made me feel bad. But he moved past that topic and would tell me about his times on the surface as well as a few fun facts about the Underground. It really spoke to me being that I knew nothing about monsters, or what their home grounds looked like. He also told me of their human friend named Frisk, who’s an ambassador, being how young they told me she was, it honestly surprised me. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised me, Papyrus told me of their cute little confessions. I was concerned at first, but Papyrus seemed like such a pure monster, I know he didn't think of it in the weird way I made it seem in my head. It was honestly a very cute story to hear.

But Sans?

He wasn't very talkative. 

When he did talk, it would be a pun (Which I found hilarious! Papyrus didn't seem to agree) or some details to add to stories Papyrus told. I didn't mind it much, he didn't need to explain his whole life to me. I was at least glad he could come along, it saves me the time of knowing them one at a time. 

But I guess this does count as only getting to know one of them huh?

I was taken out of my thoughts, hearing a knock at the front door. I turned, wondering 'Who would be here this late?' I walk over to the door. "Who's there?" I called. "Mustache" Came a response, it sounded like Sans. I didn't expect him to come to my door, especially after being around me for an hour. But then it clicked. 

A knock knock joke huh?

"Mustache who?" I answered back, smirking with the anticipation to see what he's got to offer as I opened the door. "I mustache you a question" He started, pulling out his phone. "Can I have your number?" He smiles, only adding to the natural one on his face. I let out a giggle, not expecting that response somehow. "Of course, but may I ask what for?" I ask, gently taking his phone and saving my number inside. "Well, Papy seems to really like you, which I am glad our neighbor could rattle his bones in such a way." I giggled at his cute little pun. "I figured he would want it, if you don't mind it that is?" He asked, hands in his pockets. I looked back at him. "Of course not. I don't mind" I hand him back his phone. "As long as you're not gonna text me at inhumane times, then I'll be fine with either of you messaging or calling me." 

Sans nodded, placing his phone in his pocket. "I'm not too sure about Papy. I'll be sure to explain it to him." He says, his hands back in his pockets. "I'll see ya around Courtz" He waves, heading back to his own apartment. I say my goodbyes and shut the door, red dusting my cheeks. 'Jeez Courtz, you haven't even known this guy that long!' I scold myself, rubbing my arm as I walk to the kitchen to put away the ice cream and other items away, then heading upstairs into my bedroom, making sure to cut off the TV. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flop!_

A sigh leaves my lips. A good shower helps a lot. It really took my mind off of the sudden thoughts of Sans that flooded it. I lay on my mattress, merely in a towel. I was free-balling tonight for sure. It's warming up outside, and being hot is the last thing I want to feel when I wake up. Being caked in sweat is gross.

I pick up my charging phone, seeing I had 6 messages from a new number. I look at the preview for the 6th message and automatically knew it was from Papyrus. I smiled, creating his contact and then checking what he texted me.

**PAPYRUS**

_~HELLO HUMAN! SANS HAS GIVEN ME YOUR PHONE NUMBER!_

**_sent at 10:18 pm_ **

**PAPYRUS**

_~ARE YOU SLEEPING?_

**_sent at 10:18 pm_ **

**PAPYRUS**

_~I DON'T WANT TO DISTURB YOU IF YOU ARE!_

**_sent at 10:19 pm_ **

**PAPYRUS**

_~SANS INFORMED ME OF THE INHUMANE TIMES TO TEXT YOU, BUT I WASN'T LISTENING TOO MUCH. I WAS TOO EXCITED TO HAVE OF ACQUIRED YOUR NUMBER!_

**_sent at 10:20 pm_ **

**PAPYRUS**

_~I GUESS THE ANSWER IS YES. SLEEP WELL HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDNESS TOWARDS ME AND MY BROTHER. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT._

**_sent at 10:20 pm_ **

**PAPYRUS**

_~GOODNIGHT! ♥_

**_sent at 10:21 pm_ **

How sweet. Papyrus was such a nice character, it made me feel special knowing he was this concerned. I wonder if all monsters are like that? I sure hope so. The world needs more people like monsters. If they were anything like the skelebrothers, I'm sure things would get better, more positive and less harsh. But nonetheless I'll be sure to pay them both a visit tomorrow. I already knew a lot about Papyrus, his radiant energy and character made me want to just stick around. I was really lucky to run into them when I did. I just hoped that I could get an opportunity to get to know Sans a little more as well. Papyrus did make mention of liking spaghetti, maybe I could make them some? I'd probably have to go out and buy ingredients, but I'll be fine with that if it means getting to know my neighbors.

I wish I thought of this at the store...

Oh well! I smiled, turning on my side and slowly falling into sleeps embrace. Things were going to be fun tomorrow, that's for sure. I just hope things wont be as awkward as I had made it at the first encounter. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't expect her to give me her number. I didn't even expect her to know I was dragging her into a knock knock joke. At least she's got a sense of humor. That joke was old and cheesy, but she seemed to be really into it. The way she giggled made it feel like a new joke. Her soul brightened, it wasn't that hard to see. It made my own soul flash just a little, weird...

She seemed like an ok girl. I don't think she's gonna be as bad as few humans out here. But I won't take this only occurrence as her only evidence of being a good person. I do like her energy so far. 

I head inside my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I made sure to be quiet as to not wake Papyrus. I did just read him to sleep. I look at the clock. 11:39 pm...it was definitely time for bed. I walk past my mess, straight to my bed and lie down. I stare at the ceiling, wondering why my soul was still thumping slightly faster than I'm used to. It was the same way when I was with Papy and the human...what was her name again? 

Oh yeah...Courtz...

It was a really cute name, wasn't it? 

...

_Cute?_

When the hell did I start having thoughts like this for people I just met? It was almost irritating. _Almost._ Maybe I'll figure this out another time, sometime with a better state of mind. For now, I need to sleep. I take off my jacket and shirt, covering my exposed ribs underneath my blanket. 

Goodnight Papyrus...

...

~~_Goodnight Courtz..._ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Let me know with a kudos or comment! (Jeez I use a lot of these! ',')
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted!~


	3. Spaghetti Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to extend Sans' POV, not too much, just a snipet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will turn out a lot longer and better. 
> 
> Contains music and slight sexual themes (just dream stuffs)
> 
> Warning, you may find this to be cringy!

_**"Please stop teasing me~...I need you Sans...~"** _A begging voice cooed out to me, echoing through the black void. What the hell?

.

.

.

 _ **"Ahn!~ Make me yours~"** _A soft blue glow began filling the black void.

.

.

.

I cant see anything...who is talking to me?

.

.

.

And why do they sound familiar?

.

.

.

_**"Don't hold back...I've waited for this so long~"** _

.

.

.

_**"I...love y-"** _

I wake up, startled by the events in my dreams. I panted, looking at myself, feeling the burning magic coursing through my marrow. I groan, realizing the dream gave me a fucking boner. I stood up up and grabbed my sweatpants. "What the _fuck_." I spoke, still being reminded of the dream, it was permanently printed into my skull. I slid my sweats on and a white t-shirt. "Why does that voice sound familiar?" I rubbed my eye-sockets, making a b-line straight for the bathroom from my own bedroom. 

Sadly, things couldn't just go my way.

Papyrus seemed to appear out of thin air and bumped into me. I stumble a bit and so does he. He looked down at me, but I inwardly groaned as his white iris' disappeared. He opened his mouth to speak but just ended up walking away, covering half of his face with a gloved hand to prevent himself from looking at me.

I'm not going to hear the end of this at breakfast...

I rush into the bathroom and begin to take care of my business. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RING RING RING RING RING RI-**

_SLAM!_

I sit up, taking a few breaths. That was the best sleep I've had in months... It's kinda funny..I don't remember the dream. "Must not've been that important..." I mumble, sliding out of bed. I head for my bathroom and stripped out of my clothes, turning on the shower. I look into the mirror, rubbing any eye boogers or sand out of my eyes. I also put on a shower cap, not wanting to get my hair wet. Once the water was hot enough, I climbed in and began to wash my body. 

_Ok brain, what's on the agenda? I know I thought of something, it's on the tip of my ton-_

_'Spaghetti surprise for your neighbors'_

_Oh right, thanks._

How could I forget? This is the most exciting thing I've done since I moved in this apartment _a year ago_. Go figure.

After a few washes and making sure I smelled just like my soap, I climb out of the shower, drying myself with a fluffy towel. I head into my bedroom, dropping my towel. I put on my undergarments, begin looking in my closet, trying to think of what would be something nice to wear for this little surprise. 

Wait a minute...

Why am I putting in so much effort? I just met these two yesterday and only for a short time. I look at my scattered clothes. I sigh. Even if I did just meet them, there's nothing wrong with offering a _'Welcome To The Neighborhood'_ gift. I decide to go with a nice simple dress. It was mid-thigh length, long sleeved and wavy. It supported my chest and had a V-neck. 'A little showy for spaghetti...' I glance at my other nice clothes. _'This is...surprisingly the least revealing...I really need to buy more clothes...'_ I groaned, reminding myself to kick my own ass once I finish being a good neighbor. I shake the thoughts off for now and take off the shower cap, shaking out my hair. Still messy... I'll just comb it...maybe flatten it too. No. Curl it?

This is gonna take a while. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while of getting myself ready, I look at myself. The dress still fit nicely. I put on a pair of stockings and my flats. It's a little less revealing that way. I couldn't do much about the V-neck, but it's not like they could get _aroused_ , so I'm fine. I fluff out my loose curls, only reaching shoulder length. Damn, I actually looked pretty for once. I stood from my vanity, heading to the kitchen. "Now...do I need to go out for supplies?" I ask no one, opening my cabinets. 

Sauce...

Noodles...

Meat...

Seasonings...

Cheese...

Awh...I don't have onions...

Peppers will do!

I put on my apron, beginning to get to work. I grab one of the green peppers, placing the bag back in the drawer in the fridge. I grab my cutting board, my favorite knife and rinse off the pepper, placing it on the cutting board. I cut a circle in the top, taking out the seed filled middle, scooping out the littering seeds inside. I slice it in half and once more in half. I slice the fourths of pepper into small pieces, repeating it for the other three pieces. I place the cut up pepper in a bowl and wash off the board, placing it in the drainer to dry. I grab my pan and pot, rinsing them both off. I fill the pot with water and place it on the stove. I put oil in the water, as well as a little bit of salt. I place butter in the pan and cut on both the burners. I grab the small pack of meat, deciding to let the frozen meat cook slowly. I turn the burner down to medium and put the meat inside the pan, covering it up. 

I wonder if they will even _like_ the spaghetti? I haven't always been the best cook, but I could find my way around a kitchen if I was hungry enough. Papyrus seemed to know what he was doing. I really loved his enthusiasm toward the simple-to-cook dish. It was certainly cute watching him marvel at the spaghetti aisle at the store. His energy resembled a child's. But it wasn't to the point of being annoying. It was obvious Papyrus knew a lot more than people or monsters made him seem. Cause he tried to fix what he said about things a lot. Using big words and whatnot. I kinda felt bad for him. Have people really been going around, treating him like a child just based on his bubbly exterior? I'll be sure to talk to him about it. Only when he's ready. 

After the beef began heating up and cooing away the frozen parts, I put in the peppers and season the meat as well. I grab one more pot and place it on the back burner, opening the jars of sauce I laid out and dumping them in, putting the burner on low. I stir out the meat, letting it get well acquainted with the peppers and seasoning. The water had begun to boil, so I dump in the noodles, breaking half of them in half so it seems like more noodles. I realize how quite it is in the kitchen and rush to my room to grab my phone, pulling it off the charger and heading back into the kitchen, playing a personal playlist of wordless songs. 

["Boba Date - Mark Redito"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AZ28IAJKoI) was the first to play. I smiled, feeling a burst of energy as the bubbly song played. I stir the meat once more, deciding it was fully cooked, seeing no more pink meat. I drain the grease into a grease trap beside my stove, pouring the cooked meat and peppers into the heating sauce. I turn off the back burner and move the meat sauce to the front burner. I stir in the softening noodles, covering both pots. 

I sighed softly. This meal was quick...What could I add as a side? I grab my phone, that was blasting the song still. "What about garlic knots?" I thought out loud. I certainly didn't feel like making them, but I know what place delivers them. I look up the Pizza Hut website and get two orders of garlic knots. "I hope they don't mind.." I mumble. Papyrus mentioned spaghetti, but never mentioned any sides. It almost felt like that was the only thing he knew how to cook. I certainly don't hope so...

After the order is placed in, I check on my pots. The noodles looked like they needed about 5 more minutes. The sauce seemed pretty well cooked together. I lower the burner on the sauce and stir the noodles together. "Boda Date" ended and ["Pixel Galaxy - Snail's House"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nlSDxvt6JU) began to play next.

You know...I should probably ask If I can even come over. It wouldn't hurt to ask. They don't know what I'm bringing for lunch. 

Wait...what time is it?

I look at the clock. "10:26..." I mumble. It's kinda early for lunch...But I guess it gives the spaghetti time to cook all together for a bit. Pizza Hut takes a while to deliver here anyway. I grab my phone and pause the song. I pull up Papyrus' number and tap the call button. I put the phone to my ear and wait.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't look at him. Not after what happened this morning. Sans and I sat our eating table. He has been very quiet since what happened this morning. I wish I could understand the vulgar appeal of such things, but it only made my cheekbones feel warm. 'WOWEE THIS IS HARD TO PUSH OUT OF MY HEAD' I thankfully didn't have to think of my brothers personal issues, as my call box began to vibrate and sing the tune Alphys helped me set. I grinned, picking it up and pressing the green button. "HELLO YOU ARE SPEAKING TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I spoke, confidence dripping from my tone. 

_"Hello?"_ Came the voice. _"Hey Papyrus, It's Courtz, from last night."_ She spoke. Oh how lovely! She remembered my number!

"YES! IT IS NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU HUMAN-ERM, COURTZ! MAY I ASK WHY YOU CALLED ME?" I ask, seeing Sans looked up from the table, his face filled with confusion.

_"I was wondering if I could come over later? maybe in a few hours? I would like to get to know you and Sans better, being you both are my neighbors."_ She says, seeming excited. It was quite adorable. 

"OF COURSE COURTZ, YOU ARE WELCOME OVER ANY TIME, BUT ONLY IF WE ARE HOME. I SHALL COOK MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI AS A GI-" _"NO!...I-I mean, you don't have too, I have uh...some plans later, but I wanted to see you guys today so..."_ She says, less confident than before, but still strong. 

She must be planning something nice! "OH OK, I UNDERSTAND COURTZ, WE SHALL SEE YOU IN A FEW HOURS...HOW MANY HOURS EXACTLY?" I asked, wanting to be sure. 

_"It's only 10:30, so how about 1:00?"_ She asked, her confidence now back, but faltered. I smiled. "SOUNDS FINE, WE SHALL SEE YOU THEN!" I exclaim, nearly hopping in excitement of what the surprise may be. She thanks me and gives a goodbye before hanging up. 

"So, what did she want?" Sans asked, seeming a bit interested. I wave off the thoughts of this morning, too excited to let it bother me. "COURTZ IS COMING OVER LATER, AND IT SOUNDS LIKE SHE IS PLANNING SOMETHING!" I say excitedly. Sans kinda sat there awkwardly. "Why?" "BECAUSE SHES A NICE HUMAN LOOKING TO MAKE HER NEIGHBORS HAPPY, MORE THAN LIKELY." I guess aloud, smiling at Sans expression. He gave a soft chuckle. "If you say so Paps, I'll be in my room, call me down when the kid gets here." He says, waving his hand, his form only a small cloud of blue magic. I frown. He barely touched his plate. With a sigh, I stand, grabbing my empty plate and his full one. I dump out the food on his plate and wash the dishes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty!

The spaghetti is done, it's been simmering in the pot for the past two and a half hours. It was almost time for me to head over to the skelebrothers home. I dumped the spaghetti in a large pan, topping it with cheese so it could melt while I headed over there. I covered the pan, placing it in a bag. The knots came about 30 minutes after the call. I had decided to let them reheat in the oven for the next 15 minutes. They've already been in there for about 6 minutes. I took this time to grab my keys and phone. I go to my room and grab my keys and bag. I backtrack and grab my charger. Just in case. I place my charger and phone inside my bag, setting it to the side as I take out the knots, placing them in another container and putting them in the bag. I make sure I have everything before I make my way over to the door. I lock the door behind me after double checking that I had everything. 

Well...the time is finally here...

Here goes nothing...

I carry the pan in both of my hands. I gently kick their door as a knock. I nearly jump back as the door immediately opens. "COURTZ! NICE TO SEE Y-" Papyrus pauses at the sight of the food in my arms. He grins giddily. "YOU PREPARED A FEAST FOR OUR TIME OF LUNCH?" He says, seeming really flattered. I smiled and nodded. "Yes! You told me how much you like Spaghetti and how great you were at making it, I was thinking you could critique mine, give it a try, maybe give me a few pointers?" I say, walking in as he stepped aside to let me in. "OF COURSE! BUT PLEASE GIVE ME A MOMENT, SANS HAS FALLEN ASLEEP AGAIN AND I'M TRYING TO GET HIM TO WAKE UP" He says, seeming slightly irritated. I was going to stop him from waking Sans, but he was already rushing up the stairs. "JUST SET THE SPAGHETTI ON THE COUNTER PLEASE!" He called, leaving me in the quiet living room.

_Oh, ok then._

I go into their kitchen and gently place the pan of spaghetti down. I take both the small containers and open them. The cheese melted nicely, and the knots seemed to be warm still. I decided to help by taking out the plates and silverware. I set them out on the table, humming softly. 

"You know, it's kinda _rude_ to rummage through people's stuff" 

I choked on the air I breathed in. I quickly turned, seeing Sans standing behind me. I blushed, realizing he was right. I didn't really ask to go into their cabinets and touch their plates and set the table. Jeez, you're making such a good impression, aren'tcha? I face him. "Sorry, that was rude of me." I say softly, my hands suddenly very interesting. I looked at him. He seemed tense, as well as the deep blue that covered his cheeks. 

Huh?

"Uh...Sans? Are you ok? Your face is really blue right now..." I asked, stepping closer. He flinched back a bit. "Uh...Yeah, kid I'm fine, just a bit spooked..." He sighed. Before I asked about it, he changed the topic. "So...whats with the dress?" He asked, his blush lessening. I looked at it, then back at him. "Well, I felt I should get a bit gussied up for this. I wanted to think of it as a celebration of being neighbors, and an apology for not doing this sooner, like when you guys first moved in." I explained, smiling. "What made you want to do this now? Why not _before_? I had seen you while we were setting in our boxes. It was quick, but I saw you. Why not _then_ and why _now_?" He asked, seeming a bit hostile. 

_A bit too much for my taste..._

"I apologize if this offends you. But I'm _human_ Sans. I've lived around humans my _entire_ life. I've heard small stories of monsters that used to live here. Not much, but some. I had grown up thinking monsters were just fairy-tales parents told their children to make them behave or something. But suddenly that's not true. You guys do exist. Monsters of all kinds come pouring in, and it was... _scary_. I was _scared_ of you guys. I thought that you guys may _hurt_ me. It was very childish to think so, I admit that, but I wasn't going to take many chances of getting hurt. So I took the coward route of ignoring you guys entirely. But after time...and accidentally running into you guys last night, I wanted to prove myself wrong. I wanted to prove to myself that I was _overreacting_ like usual and monsters weren't as bad as my mind was making them out to be. And I proved myself wrong for sure. You and your brother have showed me nothing but kindness since my awkward ass walked out of my door. I once again apologize for offending you, if I have. I'm just happy I have a whole new series of species to make friends with. Starting with my own neighbors." I stare at Sans' expression. It seemed still. He looked as if he didn't know what to say. 

After a few moments he sighed. "Look kid, I didn't mean to pluck a sensitive spot. I only want whats best for my brother. Papyrus really likes you, and I want to be sure you're not here to take advantage of him or something like that." He pinches the bridge of his nose(?). "I get it ok, You're not used to us yet. I'm sorry for assuming you weren't a very nice human. But can you blame me?" Before I could ask how, he continued. "There have been so many humans out there who were like you. Afraid or just not wanting us here. There are people attacking our friends, us, and most are out for dust. _Again_ , I didn't mean to offend, but I just want to be sure you aren't like the bad humans we've met. I don't completely trust you, but I will for now...for Papyrus" He finished. "Speaking of Papyrus, he said he will be down in a few mome-" "GREETINGS COURTZ! I AM NOW READY TO TRY YOUR CUISINE!" He exclaimed. 

I turned to see him wearing a cute little bow tie. I sat next to Sans and Papyrus sat on the other side of me. "I'M SO EXCITED! IT LOOKS QUITE DELICIOUS INDEED!" He clapped, scooping out some spaghetti onto a plate. I watched, anticipation clear on my face. It's not like I worked that hard to make it, but I truly felt to know his opinion of my cooking. He twisted his fork in the food and lifted a good amount. He took a bite, and suddenly I'm wondering how he's eating it. But I choose not to question it, since he looked so happy. He looked as if he was going to burst. "OH MY GOODNESS! SANS! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS IT IS ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS! IS THIS WHAT UNDYNE MEANT BY TASTING THE LOVE?" He asked aloud. I was going to ask who Undyne was but was Interrupted by Sans. "Sure" He shrugged, only putting a small serving on his own plate. He also took a bite. His eyes opened a bit...maybe in surprise? He looked to me. "This is...actually pretty good...did you make it?" He asked. I blushed softly and nodded. "Yeah....It's probably not that good, This is probably one of the average ways to make spaghetti, but its the only way I know how." I explained, grabbing my own serving of spaghetti. I dig in, glad to hear the praises from Papyrus. It really meant a lot that he liked my food. 

But I couldn't help but to wonder...

About what Sans was saying earlier...

Have humans really been trying to...to _kill_ monsters?

I was pulled from my thoughts as Sans spoke up. "Alright, This was really good, thank you Courtz. But I have to go, there are things I need to take care of elsewhere." He stands. "SANS, YOU BETTER NOT BE GOING TO THAT GREASE TRAP AGAIN-" Before he could finish, Sans had disappeared. I blink in surprise. "Did he just...?" I trail off, looking up at Papyrus, who seemed upset. "Papyrus? What's wrong?" I asked, standing and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked at me, looking pretty sad, it nearly broke my heart. "SANS HAS BEEN VERY DISTANT AS OF LATELY...THIS IS THE LONGEST HE'S BEEN HOME IN A WHILE. HE USUALLY GOES TO GRILLBY'S AND DRINKS A LOT. I EITHER HAVE TO GO GET HIM OR HE COMES HOME HURT. HE'S VERY CLUMSY WHEN HE'S DRUNK..." He sighed. "IT'S ALRIGHT THOUGH COURTZ, WE CAN HAVE OUR OWN FUN HERE! I CERTAINLY WONT BE LONELY WITH SUCH A NICE GIRL LIKE YOU!" He hummed, bringing me into his embrace. 

And boy for a skeleton, is he **_soft._**

"OH YES! I FORGOT TO GET CONSENT. WILL YOU HANG OUT WITH ME TODAY COURTZ?" He asked. I giggled. "How could I say no to that face?" I hug him back, patting his skull. "WOWEE! TODAY IS GOING TO BE VERY FUN! COME COURTZ, LET US GO TO MY BEDROOM!" He says.

.

.

.

_" **Huh**?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am AWFUL at playing Papyrus, but I will try to get better, I promise!


	4. Friendship Is Value!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a short conversation with Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my absence! I was feeling a bit discouraged.
> 
> Depression is a BITCH.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was shorter than I wanted, but hopefully it's still something.

“Huh?”

“HM? IS EVERYTHING OK?” Papyrus asked, his arms lowering. I blinked. “Oh! No no no no! I was just surprised, my bad.” I say, rubbing the back of my head. 

Stupid dirty brain…

Papyrus wouldn’t offer something like that.

“OFFER SOMETHING LIKE WHAT?” He asked, looking even more confused. Oh god…did you say that out loud? My face flushed red and before I could explain myself, I could see Papyrus’ expression soften. “OH SILLY HUMAN, I WOULD NEVER OFFER A DISTASTEFUL ACTIVITY LIKE THAT. NO OFFENSE TO YOU, BEING YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL HUMAN, BUT I DO NOT FIND YOU TO BE IN MY TASTES.” He says with a confident grin. 

Oh my god, can this get any more awkward?

We reached the top of the stairs, heading towards the first door in the hall. He opens his door and we enter his bedroom. 

It was just as I thought it would be, adorable. He had a race car bed. A RACE CAR BED! The cute action figures and the pirate flag that hung above them, the computer on the other side, right beside the closet in the middle. There was a window right above his bed that was also scattered with action figures.

He had a nice looking carpet, bean bags and a football shaped bedside lamp. It was quite cute honestly. He looked around before his eyes landed on you. “THIS ROOM RESEMBLED MY OWN IN THE UNDERGROUND A LOT. IT ALMOST FEELS LIKE THIS APARTMENT IS AN EXACT LAYOUT OF OUR OLD HOME IN GENERAL. SADLY, WE WONT BE HERE LONG, SINCE THIS NEIGHBORHOOD CAN BE DANGEROUS SOMETIMES. MY BROTHER SAYS WE SHOULD MOVE A LITTLE CLOSER TO WHERE OUR FRIENDS ARE, MAINLY NEAR TORIEL.” He paused and offered you a seat on his bed.

I smiled and sat on his bed next to him. “Who’s Toriel? One of your monster friends?” You wink playfully. He blinked and chuckled a bit. “OH NO HUM-ER…COURTZ. SHE IS THE QUEEN OF MONSTERS! SHE IS ALREADY MARRIED TO WHO HAVE PROBABLY GUESSED, IS THE KING OF MONSTERS. YOU SHOULD MEET THEM ONE DAY, I’M SURE THEY WILL FIND YOU PLEASANT.” He assures. I smiled, leaning back against the wall. “They must be nice if they like you. I have heard and seen a lot of monsters do kind things. It’s nice to see they are accustomed, even with the unfortunate circumstances.” I say gently. 

He lets out a sigh. “YES, THE NEWS OF MONSTER DEATHS ISN’T VERY NICE TO SEE OR HEAR, BUT US MONSTERS HAVE FAITH IN THESE HUMANS. IT MAY NOT GO FOR ALL OF US, BUT WE DON’T FEEL THE NEED TO GIVE UP.” He seemed pretty adamant on it. I don’t blame him, I’d never want a relationship with someone based on hate. 

It was silent for a few moments. Seemed really awkward, since we didn’t have much to talk about.

That was until…

“Hey..Courtz?” Papyrus spoke quietly. It kind of startled you, but you kept your composure, making sure not to alarm him. “Yes?” I answered. “Can you do me a favor?” He looked at you, his face completely serious but still soft. “What do you need?” 

“Well…As you know I’m worried about Sans…”

That explains the quieted tone…

“I want him to loosen up a little. I figured with your preserving soul, you could stick around him long enough to become his friend, even if he pushed you away. I may be asking too much of you, but I just want to be sure that I’m not forcing you into this. I can see it in you that you do want to be friends with both of us. We are both your neighbors. So I completely understand. But I wanted to know if you were willing-“ “Of course Papyrus, you don’t even have to ask, that bonehead would be my friend eventually, even if he didn’t plan on it.” I say, standing with a proud stance. 

Papyrus seemed pretty satisfied, he stood with a grin. “I APPRECIATE YOU TAKING MY OFFER! I HOPE HE WONT CAUSE YOU TOO MUCH TROUBLE.” Papyrus was back at it, I kind of preferred his loud voice. It was much more like him. 

  
“I won't let you down Papyrus.” 

\------------------------------------------

  
It was time to go. 

A majority of the time was spent in Papyrus’ room. You attempted to chat with Sans, but he seemed preoccupied in his room, so you left him alone. 

“Thanks for inviting me over Papy, I really appreciated this, I honestly think I needed it.” I gave him a hug, releasing him, only to see Sans right behind him. I flinched back, making Papyrus turn around. “OH SANS! COURTZ WAS JUST ABOUT TO HEAD BACK ACROSS THE HALL, DID YOU COME BY TO SAY GOODBYE?” Sans looked at his brother, then to me. I could see the blush on his face return. 

What is up with him? I haven’t been around that long…Is he embarrassed? Is it the dress? Is he upset for not hanging out with us? Is he jealous that I spent time with his brother today?

I decided to let it go as I hear him answer. “Yeah, that’s what I came to do…” He walked towards me and held out his hand. I looked at his hand and then back at him, before gently taking it. 

_BRRRRRRRAAP!_

I stared at our hands, mortified. Sans gave a light chuckle, which turned into a laugh, then turned into hysterics. He had already let go of my hand, revealing the whoopee cushion placed in the middle of his hand. How did he!?-… Jeez, I forgot that he’s a jokester. 

I just stared as he slowly calmed down from his laughter, and looked at me. “Thanks for the food and the company. Sorry for not sticking around. I wasn’t feeling like myself today” 

…He’s sweating…

Is that how you tell whether or not he’s lying?

Nonetheless, I smiled. “That’s ok Sans, as long as there’s a next day, we can always find the time to hang out. I would love to get to know you both more. But for now, I have to head home, it’s late and i need to sleep.” I say, waving as I turned to head to my apartment. I took a glance back at Sans and winked. 

“I’ll text you later.” 

  
_Oh…shit_

_Oh **FUCK**_

Did she just wink at me? What did that mean? Man this girl was making me question way too many things! 

With a click of her own door, I gently closed ours. I locked it and turned to see a stern looking Papyrus. “FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SANS PLEASE DON’T TAINT OUR NEIGHBOR WITH YOUR HORRIBLE JOKES AND PRANKS.” He scolds, hands on his hips. 

I could never be mad at Papyrus, he was just too pure. “No problem bro, welp, I’m off to bed” 

“BUT YOU JUST WOKE UP?” 

“Yes, but I _am_ -“

“SANS. _NO._ ” 

“ ** _bone_** _-tired!_ ”

Grooooan “ _SAAAAAAA_ -“

_**Blip!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can tell me how I'm doing, please tell me if I made grammar or spelling errors, Thank you.


	5. Embarrassment and Late-Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is orange and Sans talks to Courtz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Let me know of any spelling errors, grammar problems, or anything else! 
> 
> Love you guys!

I sighed. “And to think I thought I was overreacting…”I pressed my back against my door, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone. I cut it on and see that Courtz had sent me a message.

What does she want?

I open my phone and tap the notification. It sends me to our texts and I blinked.

_**Gem** _

_**~Hey Sans, sorry if that wink freaked ya out, just thought I’d give ya some payback for that whoopee cushion ;P** _

_**Sent at 8:49pm** _

8:49? Jeez, and she made it seem like it was pitch black out. I walk over to my bed and climb under the blankets. I stare at her text, wondering how in the world we managed to become friends this quickly…

Wait…

Maybe this was some sort of trick? I mean Paps and I haven’t known her long and it’s like were eating- I mean…Paps…is eating out of her hands. Jeez, I need to be more careful. She might…

“Sans…”

I sit up quickly, my eye flashing blue, hand raised, bones ready to attack whoever was here.

“HOLD ON SANS! CALM DOWN!” Papyrus looks at me, fear in his eyes. I quickly feel my anger fade. “Pap!” I stood and walked over to him. “I’m sorry bro, I just got a bit spooked is all, I didn’t mean to scare ya” I say, bringing him into a hug. He soon hugged back. But he seemed a bit stiff, so I pulled away. “What did you need?” I asked, hoping that he didn’t take what happened too personally.

“I WAS JUST GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER, IT WAS QUITE FUNNY TO SEE COURTZ GO RED. SHE LOOKED LIKE A TOMATO!” He says, snickering lightly, seemingly forgetting what happened a few seconds ago. I blinked and arched a brow bone. “What ya talking about?” “WELL, I TOLD THE HUMAN TO COME WITH ME TO MY ROOM, AND SHE SEEMS TO HAVE A WEIRD MIND LIKE YOURS SANS. SHE THOUGHT I MEANT IN THE FLADDOODLE-Y WAY, YOU KNOW, THE-“ He looked around before leaning into where my ear was supposed to be. “The Hanky Panky” He whispered, making me snort.

“Are you serious? You must be pulling my leg. There’s no way she thought she’d be _riding_ in your race car bed tonight” I almost doubled over laughing, but mainly held back hysterical laughter, tearing up from how painful it was to keep it in.

“SANS SHUT UP!” Papyrus screeched, shoulders raised by the irritation of just now getting my joke. “Come on Paps, I’m just joking around, don’t grow a _bone_ -r thinking ‘bout it.” I snickered, watching his cheeks go orange. “SANS!!” He shrieked, appalled at the joke.

“Chill out Paps, your souls _pounding_. It’s almost like you wanna take her to the _bone zone_.” I smirked as he rushed out of the room, face full of orange. I chuckled and laid back in bed.

I hadn’t learned that Papyrus knew about…sexual things until about a month after we made it to the surface. It was extremely awkward, considering that I had assumed he never knew, I wanted to keep him away from that stuff, so he wouldn’t be taken advantage of. I didn’t think to find out that he knew for years, and I was just being a little too overprotective. It kind of hurt for some reason, but I knew that he was gonna find out eventually, so instead of holding back the jokes I want to say, I just say them, no harm done since he knows right?

Not exactly. He hates the jokes I make about it. He may know, but he certainly doesn’t like talking about it a lot. His face will scrunch, turn orange, maybe he’ll walk away, he’ll nearly curse, or just stay silent. It was really funny, it was kinda like a new way for us to bond. It was nice.

Seems I didn’t have much to worry about.

But back to her. Courtz.

I pulled my phone out and pulled up her contact, smirking as I pressed the call button. There’s no way she fell asleep by now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_RING~_ **

**_RING~_ **

**_RI-_ **

“…ngh…h-hello?” I wipe away the slob that was dripping down my cheek. “ _whoa, don’t sound too good there girly, did I wake ya?_ ” I blinked a few times. “…Sans?” “ _Bingo! But seriously, did I wake you? I can respectfully let someone sleep, I wouldn’t want you waking me up._ ” He chuckles, I could almost feel the rumbles from here.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

“I was asleep, but at this point, I’m awake, what did you need?” I asked, slowly sitting up and hugging my knees with one arm as I leaned against the wall. “ _Nothing in particular, just wondering if you actually thought my brother offered-_ ” Your face immediately flushed. “N-NO! Well…yes! But I didn’t actually think he-ugh…” I could hear him trying to hold back his laughter. “You’re gonna tease me about this forever aren’t you?” I sighed out, hiding my hot face between my knees. “ _No…_ ”

A pause.

“ _yes-_ ”

You groan, falling onto your side. You hear him start laughing hysterically. It almost made you giggle too, but not before your explanation. “I didn’t mean to think that way, I’m a total perv.” You whine, covering your face. Wow, so much for clearing your name, amirite?

“ _Don’t sweat it kid, honest mistake, just don’t go_ dickin’ _around with your thoughts._ ” You inwardly groaned. “That was awful Sans, and distasteful.” “ _You’re one to talk._ ” He snickered, making you roll your eyes. “Whatever Sans, is that really why you called me out of my slumber?” You stand, deciding to take advantage of this and grab a snack. It certainly wasn’t midnight, but you were feeling a little peckish.

“ _Actually no, I wanted to ask you another question._ ” I grabbed my peanut butter from the cupboard, and went to the fridge for the jelly. “What’s the question?” I edge on, placing the jelly down and grabbing the bread.

“ _What did you and Papyrus talk about?_ ” He asked, seeming a bit more cautious with his words.

I froze.

…

…Should I tell him? I mean…I don’t think Papyrus would really appreciate it. We had that talk there so he wouldn’t know about it.

“ _Courtz?_ ” He called, making me snap out of the short trance. “Yeah! Uh...we talked about meeting up for more pasta like adventures, but we also talked about some monster stuff. A friend of you guys’, I believe her name was Toriel. And then…we talked about the stuff that’s been happening around. Nothing too deep in detail, just a few basic statements on how it’s pretty…stupid…sickening…” You took a breath. “I’m sorry, I know we didn’t go into detail, but that doesn’t stop my mind from wandering.” You placed your first completed sandwich down and worked on the second one.

“ _…Oh…_ ” He seemed…disappointed? Maybe upset on how the explanation ended…? Jeez, way to go Courtz, you made the man upset over a simple question!

You turn to your phones speaker, a bit frantic over the realization. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to get you all upset, that was never my intention.” “ _Don’t worry about it. I will admit I didn’t expect that answer, I am grateful you were there to talk to him. Even if we just met you two days ago._ ” You could hear the smile in his voice, it made your soul flutter, but very slightly.

“Yeah, I will admit, you guys are the fastest friends I’ve made. But I haven’t really talked to many humans in the past few months, so I guess it makes sense…?” I shrugged, carrying both of my completed sandwiches to my room, then going back to get a glass of milk. “ _Speaking of which…we have been your neighbors for a while now. How come I’ve never seen anyone visit you? We’ve been here longer than a few months_ ” He asked.

God dammit…

You took a breath. “Well, when I mentioned not having many people to talk to, I mainly meant my parents. I haven’t had an friends since well…high school. I chose not to go to college, if you were gonna ask.” You smiled sadly. “MY parents wanted to make so many decisions for me, forgetting that one day I’ll gain my own way of seeing life and knowing what I wanted to do for a living.”

…

“They just expected big things from me, and I felt that wasn’t for me to achieve. I just feel like im not ready.” You sighed, munching on one of your sandwiches. “ _Nothing wrong with that, and as for your parents, that will take some time. They probably only had high expectations of you because your parents may not have the best experiences that they wanted to have. They probably don’t want you to make the same mistakes._ ”

You frown. “That doesn’t give them any excuses. They should be happy I still talk to them.” You snapped, feeling the tension in the call thicken. “ _Jeez Courtz, didn’t mean to pluck another sensitive spot…is this gonna be a thing for us?_ ” He sighed out, making you feel instantly guilty. He just wanted to give an outsiders opinion is all…

“Look I’m sorry, I don’t mean to snap at you, I guess I’m just a bit hotheaded…” “ _A bit?_ ” You smiled and giggled. “Ok ok, maybe a lot of a bit” “ _I don’t blame you, just remember I’m a friend, not an enemy_.” You rubbed your burning cheeks, rubbing away the embarrassment. He was right, he was a…friend…?

Huh…that made you feel a lot better about being so open.

The rest of the next hour of you two talking and finishing your sandwiches and milk went pretty well, but all good things must come to an end, and your body signaled it with a yawn. “ _Welp, looks like it’s time for you to go, I did wake you after all. I’ll talk to you another time, or, you could message me first._ ” He chuckles. You smiled and closed your eyes. “Night Sans, Thanks for talking to me, felt like I wasn’t alone for once…I’ll try to set up something for you guys to come over one of these days…Maybe one day I could meet you guys’ friends too?” You asked before drifting off into sleep, a snore giving Sans the confirmation that you were indeed asleep.

…

…

…

“ _Goodnight Courtz…”_

**_Click-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, enjoy the image above! If you prefer to just read the trash I write, then please let me know.
> 
> I honestly get tired of feeling like each chapter drifts from the first. I may take a break to go back and rewrite the ones that feel out of place, if things don't look the same, I'm really sorry. I just don't want this to become a story I want to ignore because it didn't go in the right direction, despite me writing whatever I felt fit.
> 
> But on another note, I am going to try something in the Underfell series, a brand new fic for you guys to be able to read! It may come in a month, I want that one to be perfect! Well, perfect to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you do not like what I've written, I will try my best to make it better. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment or even a kudos!


End file.
